Only One
by A Fading Angel
Summary: After what he knows was their final argument, Inuyasha pays Kagome one final visit... [Inu-Kag]


**Only One**

By: Mitsukai04

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a couple of DVDs and the Playstation video game.

Author's Note: This song fic uses my own favorite song, 'Only One' by Yellowcard. Lyrics are in italics. Enjoy!

* * *

He sat quietly in the large tree near her window, watching her move around and prepare to sleep. She sat herself in front of her vanity, slowing brushing her hair.

He took in her ragged, tired appearance as tears slowly began to form and spill from her eyes.

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

He knew that he had really done it this time. He had a terrible habit of saying things to her that he didn't mean. But there was something about this argument that was different.

_I can't do this anymore, Inuyasha! I just can't! You know how I feel about you! I stand by you day after day, fight after fight, and you throw it all back in my face when you go running to **her**!_

She had grown tired of waiting for him.

She had promised him that she would always be by his side, but her love for him was beginning to come down on her.

Being constantly near the one thing you want and cannot have is unbearable for anyone.

He knew that. But that didn't stop her words from tearing at him, causing to say what he knew he would forever regret.

_I never asked you stay! If you don't want to be here, just leave! Don't come back! I don't need you anyway! I never needed you! I **DON'T LOVE YOU**!_

_I feel so broken up_

_And I give up_

_I just wanna tell you so you know_

He hadn't meant any of it. He was only terrified at the thought of her leaving him and ended up causing even more damage in the process.

The ripping of the necklace around his neck by her hands and the throwing of the jewel shards more than told him she had no intention of coming back.

He would never be able to erase the look of heartache on her face from his mind.

_Here I go scream my lungs out_

_And try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

He turned his attention back to her. She was still sitting in front of her mirror, quietly sobbing. He reached out with a clawed hand and stopped short of placing it on the glass.

There was no denying how badly he had messed up. He had broken the final straw.

And there was no going back.

_I let go but there's just no one_

_That gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

It wasn't until much later that she finally felt into fitful sleep, but he had waited patiently.

When he finally decided she was in a deep state of slumber, he slowly opened the window and stepped into her room, making his way over to her bed.

When he reached her side, his heart twisted at seeing that she still continued to cry, even when asleep. He had done this to her. He had hurt the one he did indeed love.

He hesitantly reached out and smoothed her hair as he came to terms with the fact she would quite possibly never forgive him for what he had said.

He wouldn't blame her.

_Made my mistakes let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

"Kagome," he whispered in a hoarse voice, fighting back his own emotions.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. You don't deserve this kind of pain. I hope a small part of you knows that I… I didn't mean any of it. But I can't take it back and I know you don't want to return to the Feudal era anymore…"

He paused, taking a deep breath. It was slowly sinking in that she wasn't going to return with him. How was he going to continue this journey without her? How could fight if not to protect her? How could he continue looking for jewel shards if it didn't mean somehow convincing her to stay with him forever along the journey?

_Something's breaking up_

_I feel like giving up_

_I won't walk out until you know_

He gazed sadly at her sleeping form, taking the time to burn her face into his memory before continuing.

"You're not going to come back… and that's my fault. I accept that. So, I want you to live a happy, normal life. Go to school. Be with your family and friends. Even marry someday… but please, Kagome, I hope that you don't hate me. I couldn't go on thinking that you hated me."

_Here I go scream my lungs out_

_And try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go but there's just no one_

_That gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

His hands began to tremble as he removed a tiny slip of paper, carefully bundled with a piece of string and placed it beside her.

He gently placed his hand on her cheek, wishing he could see her beautiful eyes one last time and knowing that he couldn't.

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before standing and slowly backing away.

_Here I go so dishonestly_

_Leave a note_

_For you my only one_

He had one foot out her window when he turned to look at her one last time.

He was never going to see this girl again.

A show of memories flashed through his mind… of her yelling at him, crying for him, hugging him, and smiling.

He had taken that away from himself, which only served to tell him that he wasn't meant to be happy.

He convinced himself that he had nothing to offer her and that she would have returned to her time permanently eventually. It had just come sooner rather than later.

She deserved the best… and he wasn't it.

He was slowly coming to terms with that.

"I love you, Kagome," he said softly before turning and jumping into the night.

_And I know_

_You can see right through me_

_So let me go_

_And you will find someone_

Kagome slowly stirred in her sleep before blinking her eyes open.

The first thing she noticed was that her window had been opened during the short amount of time she had been asleep, causing her to sit up quickly in alarm.

She moved to get out of bed, but her hand came across a small paper tied in a piece of string. Kagome untied the small note as she walked towards her window. She glanced out into the night before glancing down at the paper in her hands.

She gasped sharply at its message and immediately turned her eyes to the old well, only to be greeted with darkness.

_Here I go scream my lungs out_

_And try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

Kagome slumped to her knees as she began to cry for the second time that night.

"Inuyasha," she sobbed as her tears hit her carpet, the note that had been left behind being crumbled in her hand.

_I let go but there's just no one_

_No one like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

The note had only one simple word written on it, stating that one thing he had not been able to say to her, not even while she slept.

_Good-bye._


End file.
